Frozen in ice
by Mysteria3433
Summary: OneShot.She just couldnt take it anymore.Whatever he said was useless.But how easy it was to melt that ice.


Diclaimer:If I did own Naruto do you think I was going to si here and write this?

Frozen in ice.

A lot of years have passed.Naruto has achieved his dream of becoming Hokage.He reminded everyone of the Third-he knew something about everyone in the village,he always stopped and talked,mainly to the kids and was able to make even the saddest people atleast for awhile.And this day he was going to need that ability.

Everyone in the village were on a funeral.They had fought against The Hidden Rock Village and a lot of people have died.But she only cared for three of them.Alot of people were watching her,expecting her to cry.Maybe they were thinking she didn't care for them.But she just couldn't believe the only people she cared about are never going to be by her side ever again.She was Mitomo Atsuko.And "those important people" were her teammates-Ryou and Takumi and Isamu-sensei.They too died in the war.She was carrying three roses.Atsuko stuck one of the roses thorns in her finger and let a couple drops of blood to fall on each rose.People steped forward to put a flower infront of the picture of a loved one.Everyone was crying exept for her.It was finaly her turn.She steped to the table and put the roses infront of the photos from wich three smiling faces were looking at her.She couldn't help but stare at them.Minutes started to pass-five,ten,fifteen.She could feel everyones eyes on her back.But nothing mattered anymore.And she just lost it.Atsuko turned around and started running as fats as she could.While she was passing Naruto,he saw her pulling out a kunai.He wanted to follow her,but as the Hokage he had to stay until the end.'I just hope she doesn't do something stupid.'But he couldn't really believe his own words.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She kept running until she reached a cliff very high above the ground.There were blood stains on the grass.She sat next to one of them and stared blankly at the sunset.The only thing reminding her she was still alive was the coldness of the kunai in her left hand.She didn't know how long she was sitting there,but suddenly heard sound a sound from the same way she came.Atsuko didn't stand up.Naruto suddenly appeared.He sighed gladly when he saw her sitting there.

"What do you want?"she asked so coldly chills run through his back.

"I…just wanted to see how you were doing."replied the Hokage.

"You just wanted to stop me from doing something stupid"she said with the same cold voice.He just looked down."Isnt it funny?"Atsuko said staring at the blood around her.Naruto looked puzzled.Then it hit him.She continued:"All the people I loved…killed in the same place.But no matter how hard I try I cant."

"You cant what?"Even though he already knew the answer he hoped that she was going to say something else.But once again he was wrong.

"To die."She almost whispered these words."To die…to die…to die…"Those words kep repeating themselves in his head.The Hokage wanted to say something-that she had something to live for,anything.But words didn't come out of his mouth.Atsuko just continued talking."When I was little Mother told me that only weak people take their own lives and brave people fight to protect their loved ones."She hugged her knees."I failed.I guess I really AM weak.My whole life Ive had someone protecting me."

Naruto sat next to her.

"I failed too.I wanted to become Hokage so I can be acknowledged by everyone.And I also wanted to protect the villagers.But I couldn't."

"But atleat no one is going to blame you!"Her voice started raising."Youre the freaking Hokage!Everyone was thinking that because I didn't cry that means that I didn't love them!Do you know why I didn't cry?"

"No.Why didn't you cry?"Naruto asked calmly.

"Because I cant!My heart…-and she put her hand where her heart should be-is frozen in ice!And its never going to melt!Its worse than being dead!"

Atsuko stared at the sunset.The Hokage just listened.Whatever he said wasn't going to change anything.

"After Mother and Father died I always used to come here and cry,But then I met them and I was able to smile again.Ryou and Takumi became my big brothers and Isamu-sensei-my father.I loved them all a lot.I think I loved Takumi the most.He knew me better even than Ryou.The last words he said before he died,were"Don't do it.".Thats another promice I cant keep.

"You can if you want to."stated Naruto who was unusually calm."I never knew who my parents were.And everyone seemed to hate me,even though I didn't do anything.And everyone wanted me dead even though I was just a little boy.And do you really think they would want you to die?"

"I don't know what they want!"Atsuko started yelling."Theyre dead!And theyre never coming back!"Her voce started to lower.She whispered."And I don't want to be alone again."

"You wont be alone!"whispered the blonde ninja.

A small group of two girls and four boys approached them from the same direction they came.The kunoichi steped forward Atsuko and the boys were behind them.A girl named Naoko asked:

"Would you like to come and have ramen with us?"

Atsuko just stared at them with an open mouth.And then she felt something warm streem down her cheeks.She brushed it away and looked at her hand.

"W-what is this?"She looked confused.

"This"said Naruto with a little smile"is the ice starting to melt"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:It turned out OK for a first try.But maybe I should of killed Atsuko.Them she would finally leave me alone.

Atsuko:Hey!Im still here you know?!

Me:Get back in my brain!

Atsuko:I cant fit in there!

Me:Maybe you should go on a diet!

Atsuko:Hey…uh…shut up!

Me:Victory!Anyway.Please review!


End file.
